Welcome to SuxDay
by naruwinx
Summary: Spawned by the authors' jobs as day and night workers at a Subway Restaurant. Jack Spicer has been cut off. Now, in his twenties, he must cope with being poor. He works at a Subway Restaurant, where all kinds of bullshit happens. Eventually a surprise guest comes to work and room with him.
1. One Shitty Morning

**Disclaimer:** NOT EVERY DAY SUCKS, JUST MOST DAYS. We genuinely love our jobs, but right now we are so short staffed we aren't even guaranteed a day off.

"Jack-bots! I'm home." Walking through the empty apartment, Jack picked up the broken pieces he was calling to. Reaching for a head, he held it to his face. "JB-28, I had such a horrible day." He Tossed the head on the threadbare sofa. "God, I hate Mom! I hate being cut off!"

Reaching for a warm beer, he turned to the head. "I may not have ever been a great Heylin warrior. I may not have gotten any respect. But, dammit, I'm still an evil genius!"

So then, why was Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius stuck with a crappy job in a crappy one-bedroom apartment with no refrigerator and minimal furniture? He had come home to his lair after a showdown to find his parents balking at the exploded remains of his bedroom wall. Immediately he was sent to military school for the summer. However, after being kicked out for his cocky attitude and wimpy nature, they simply cut him off. Now, at twenty-two, and having never gone to college, here he was.

…

The clock read 6:20 A.M. when the phone rang. "Jack? Hey it's Lana. Yeah, so long story short: I need you to come in at 9:30 and work till 5:00. I'm really sorry."

"But I closed last night. I didn't get out until 2:00 in the morning."

"I know, but Stacy totally flaked on us and I had to open. I really need you here, man."

"Who else is there?"

"Um, well. Stacy was 6:15 to 1:30, I was scheduled for 9:30 to 5:00, and Ted was 11:00 to 5:00. So, you'd be taking my place and Ron gets your 5:00 to 7:00. Again, I'm really sorry. Everyone else was too close to overtime. But, this will put you up there too! So I can't call you in again till next week."

"Fine. At least you gave me time to wake up."

Shit. Digging around for his uniform, Jack got up. After a cold shower and a breakfast of dry cereal and red bull. He headed out to work. As soon as he got to work he wanted to run. The soda fountain was busted and leaking with an OUT OF ORDER sign taped to it. The credit card reader had crashed, and poor Lana was trying to negotiate with an irate man in a suit.

"As you can see, Sir, our machine is down. I can only ring up cash sales."

"All I have is my card."

"There's an ATM next door."

"I don't have time for your bullshit! I'm leaving" He stormed out throwing his sandwich basket across the store. Jack grabbed a mop and a broom and set to work cleaning it up.

"What happened to the WET FLOOR sign?"

"Some kids came in here and broke it. Everything's broken."

"Another day at SuxDay. Am I right?"

"SuxDay indeed."

…..

Despite the rough start, the lunch rush only lasted three hours. Best of all, there were very few customer complaints, and the ones they did get were minor things like that they had to get bottled drinks instead of cups. Overall, it wasn't near as bad as some of the other shifts Jack had worked.

At 2:00, Ted was doing the last of the prep work, and Jack sat down to eat. "You know; I think we might be able to catch up."

"Yeah, today wasn't so bad compared to last night. What time did you leave last night?"

"2:00. I had to mop after I locked up."

"But I mopped before I left at 9:00"

"Yeah, but then some stupid kids came in and threw food at each other for about a half hour. Hey, when I'm done, I think I'm gonna try my hand at fixing the fountain."

"Be my guest. I'm already soaked from dishes, man."

The rest of the afternoon flew by. 2:00 to 5:00 was a dead zone with only about 20 sales in the three-hour period. He was able to leave the night crew with no dishes and a working soda fountain. Right at 5:00, he put in his fingerprint and clocked out.

 **Notes**

Our particular store operates from 7AM to Midnight, with employees working from 6:15 AM to 12:30AM or later depending on how busy it is. We use fingerprint ID to clock in and to run the cash register. In other words, you need to scan your fingerprint every time you make a sale.


	2. Two's company

**Important! :** Our clock is a tomato… that is all, enjoy!

Midnight could not come fast enough! No one said he'd be alone after 7:00 with not one, but TWO different tournaments in town! Why schedule two? Basketball and football aren't even in the same season. Stupid youth league! And then, there were the kids. He hated it when parents would bring in a kid too young for school and make them order for themselves. It took forever. The kid couldn't read anyway, and then the parents got all pissy when the kid couldn't do it.

"Finally! All locked up. Now, to get a broom." The tomato read 2:00, as he had just finished ushering out a group of drunks parents. "We close at midnight! What part of that don't people get?" The store was a mess. Full six-inch subs were thrown on the floor. Chunks of half eaten cookies were mushed into the welcome rug. Someone had even left a diaper in the toddler chair. Tonight just sucked.

When Stacy arrived at 6:20 AM, Jack was soaked to the bone and just finishing the dishes. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" She stared at him, flicker her hair.

"My fucking job! You're late." Grumbling, he reached for another pan.

"Yeah, I like totally slept in. I thought I'd be way later. You were supposed to be out of here by 12:30. Are you padding your hours? The owner hates paying overtime, you know. You could be, like, fired for doing shit like that."

"You wanna do dishes, Stacy? You and your pretty just done for prom nails? I think you'd just bitch and whine if I left this shit for you. You can't even show up on time; and what the FUCK was with yesterday?"

"You'd better finish up and leave! You're such an asshole."

"I'm already done." On his way out, Jack filled the sanitizer bucket with dirty dishwater and dumped it on Stacy's car, coating it with lettuce and bread goo. Fuck her. She probably skipped out to get her nails done. Nail polish wasn't allowed by company policy anyway, even for special events. If he could paint his nails, he would. But, it wasn't considered sanitary for food preparation.

"Now I can finally start my day off!" It was about damn time too. He was so sick of teenagers. They were picky, bratty and messy. They were almost worse than drunks. At least the drunk people had an excuse for being assholes (not a good one though). He couldn't believe he used to be one. That felt so long ago.

…

Upon arriving home, however, Jack found his door unlocked. That was a bad sign. Picking up a Jack-bot's severed arm, he slowly entered the house. He instantly noticed the heat. Someone had turned it up all the way. Next were the lights. What few he owned were piled in a corner by the furnace. The space heater was also in the corner. Upon inspection, though, there was no one in the house. Going to the kitchen, jack grabbed another beer, and hoped whoever came to fuck with him wouldn't come back.

Fearful, like the coward he was, he went and cleaned up after his bizarre guest. Once done, he went to the closet and grabbed his most prized possession and went to bed on the couch. He figured he'd hear their return. It wasn't long before he collapsed from complete exhaustion.

….

At noon, Jack was forced awake by a crushing heat. It felt like it was trying to kill him! He tumbled off the couch and found himself in perfect balance and craving bananas. "Why do I crave bananas so fucking bad?"

"Perhaps it is because you were stupid enough to lay with the Monkey Staff." Well that should've been obvious. Wait? Who was in his house?


	3. When Fate Deals Bad Hands

Jack whipped around to the corner of the room. "What the fuck do you want, Chase?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, on his floor, wrapped in his blankets with all those lights and the space heater, was Chase Young. Many years ago, Jack would have loved a visit from the Everlord. He had looked up to him. Chase Young was his all-time hero. But, time had worn away the luster of a visit from the powerful Heylin Elite.

"I've not come for fun, but out if necessity. I merely require temporary residence." The dragon rolled over to face Jack. His amber eyes bore right into Jack's. He really did look stupid wrapped up like a mummy though.

Jack burst out laughing. Chase shot up tripping and falling on the lamp cord. "What?"

"You need a place to stay, and you choose me? After everything you did to me, you think I'll take you in? You'd better have a good excuse and rent money."

"The witch and that wretched Bean broke into my citadel about a week ago. They used one of Dashi's toys to destroy the place. There isn't even a volcano left. Worse yet, they've taken my pets from me. Most of my powers are gone. I only have fire and transformation left. No more control over my warrior cats, no more spying from afar, I have no way to rebuild."

"So what? That's not my problem anymore! I gave up on the showdowns." He turned away. Wuya and Chase both had constantly betrayed him. He didn't need to get involved in their fights. Besides, Hannibal Bean was creepy.

"Yet you kept the Rio-Reverso, Mantis-Flip-Coin, and the Monkey Staff." Chase moved towards him, reverting to his human form. Jack noticed him shiver slightly without the blankets.

"I won them fair and square!"

"You stole them."

"I wasn't caught. I won."

"Fair enough, in evil terms. May I stay?"

"No! Leave now, unless you can pay half rent and grocery. Besides, you're killing my heat and electricity. I pay utilities in this set-up."

"It's January." Chase was shivering quite a bit. It was almost sad. Jack had never thought about Chase being a lizard meaning he really was cold blooded. It would explain why he chose a volcano to call home. "Are you cold blooded? Like, for real, not just evil mastermind cold blooded?"

"Yes!" He hissed fire as if he'd been insulted by the question. "Isn't it obvious?"

He tossed a beer to the Warlord. "How about a deal. You get one week. If you don't have a job and start paying for rent and groceries by the end of the week you have to leave. Heat is expensive. Is that agreeable?"

"I suppose I can agree to such simple terms. How does one go about getting a job these days?"

"We read the newspaper or use the internet. But, I don't have a computer right now. I will soon though! I'm building one with parts from the junkyard. Then, I'll be able to run diagnostics on what's left of my Jack-bots."

As Jack spoke, Chase moved back into the corner, once again taking on his dragon form. Jack assumed it was a sleeping habit for the Everlord. He began laying down house rules and explaining the rent and laundry situations. It wasn't long before they both were asleep.


	4. Four your reading pleasure (Hiatus over)

**Note: Sorry for the hiatus…. This chapter has no Suxday scenes and thus was hard to write…..SEE BOTTOM NOTE FOR FURTHER EXPLANATION**

… **..**

Jack was already gone by the time Chase awoke. He found a newspaper on the table with several classified ads circled. All of them seemed to be demeaning manual labor jobs with little pay. Did Spicer really think him THAT incapable? Even so, the Everlord had to admit he had never had a job before. Being a monk was not a job, furthermore, he knew well that he didn't take orders well enough for one.

However, Case was not one to deny the merits of hard work. So, he set to work making calls and filling out applications. He'd filed for every single one by the time Jack came home. The goth was covered from head to toe in what appeared to be a mixture of sweat and mayonnaise.

"Any luck, Chase?"

"Not yet, however, I have placed applications for every one of your circled positions. What is that mess?"

"Tuna salad and life. I'm gonna take a shower." As Jack left, the phone began to ring. Chase rushed to answer hoping for his good penmanship got him an interview.

"Hello."

"Where's Jack? Who is this?"

"Shower. His roommate. May I ask who is calling?"

"His Manager. We got an order for two Nine-Footers for 8AM. I need him to chop extra veggies for tomorrow. Can you let him know?"

"Certainly."

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go, they're about to break down the door and we're out of bread."

"Who was that? Please tell me it wasn't work!" Jack looked tired and pleading. Honestly, he looked like he'd die if Chase answered truthfully. However, the Heylin Warlord did love human suffering.

"Your Manager. Two Nine-foot somethings. Chop extra vegetables. Seems simple enough."

Jack Fainted. Chase laughed.

… **..**

 **EXPLANATION TIME!**

 **So, Naru and I both, alongside our little brother all worked at the same Suxday restaurant. But, lately the shifts have been overwhelming and hours were being thrust upon us like crazy or taken away without warning. And long story short, I, Winx-san, am the only one still working there. I currently hold the highest seniority under my Manager. She has worked there 6yrs straight (almost seven) and some time while she was in Highschool. I've worked for 5yrs straight (Six this May) science my junior year of Highschool. Anywho Since last update Suxday has changed a lot of their set-up so I have a lot of fuel for next chapter once I figure out the plot progression. Thanks for reading. 3**


	5. Turning Point

**Sorry, this one is short again. Working two jobs is really bad for personal projects. The events in this chapter are actually pretty damn true. It all happened in like two to three weeks time anyway. There are actually like three of us that have been here for over a year. It's crazy. So yeah…. enjoy- 3 Winx-san**

"How long have you had a roommate, Jack?" Jack stared. After all that had happened today, that was the question she was asking him. Lana stared back. "Does he need a job? After today, we could use all the help we can get."

"I'll ask him tonight." There was no way Jack wanted Chase to start working with him. No way at all. But, he couldn't deny how desperate the situation was. As of today, Suxday had only two employees: Himself and his manager, Lana.

Apparently, after Lana had called last night, the bomb dropped. The others had quit over all sorts of things, but coincidentally had decided that now was the time. That's right, folks. Everyone else quit at the same time on the same day by random chance! Jack being Jack could open and close, just like his manager, but neither one of them would last long if they were both constantly hammering out twelve hour shifts. He really did have no other choice.

"Just bring him in tomorrow for a training day and if he tries to walk I'll make him stay." Lana winked.

"If you say so."

….…

"Guess what you lucky bastard, you have a job now." Jack called, using as much falsified bravado as he could.

"I do?" The Heylin elite stared back blankly. "No one has called."

"My manager wants you to come with me tomorrow. Everyone quit but us and she doesn't care about interviews right now. You're already hired. So get ready for a trip into my fresh hell."

"You work at a sandwich shop. That doesn't sound very hellish at all."

Jack grinned. "So you'll come with me, then?" Chase could not have been more wrong.

….…


End file.
